


Life Is Good

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A moment after Nico and Levi's kiss in the on-call room.





	Life Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's [Schmico Week](https://justnotperfectly.tumblr.com/post/183565550780/schmico-week-is-here) over on Tumblr, organised by @justnotperfectly. Expect seven short snippets of Schmico moments from me.
> 
> This is day one: _Favourite moment of them together_.

"I think… this has always been you, and you just didn't know it."

Well how is he supposed to respond to _that_? So Levi kisses him, again, losing himself in Nico like he's never lost himself in anything before. Nico's hands are wide and warm at his waist, the beat of his heart calm and steady against the excited race of his own. And the door to the on-call room is _closed_ , though not locked; it's so tempting to take this further.

Though if someone walks in on them here, with his fingers wedged through Nico's hair and Nico tugging him ever closer, Levi doesn't know how he'll react. He doesn't feel like he could yank himself away from Nico, and yet he should probably not just stand here and keep kissing him. Though he wants to, more than anything else, a complaint on his lips when Nico taps his fingers against his sides telling him to pull back.

"Why don't you… come to mine tonight?" Nico says, placating him with a kiss that once again Levi tries to lose himself in. "Then you can tell me all about your day. It sounds amazing so far."

Nico wants to _listen_ to him. He's _interested_ in what he has to say. Levi would laugh out loud about that, for how incredible and unrealistic that feels. But the look on Nico's face says he _does_ want to listen. And ever since _they_ started, hasn't he already hung on his every word?

"Can I… stay?"

"Of course."

How Levi is supposed to get through his day now for thinking of spending the night with Nico, he's not sure. Already he's remembering climbing into Nico's lap on the couch, and the feel of Nico settling between his legs on the bed. He's half-convinced he can feel the spray of the shower over his stomach and Nico's kisses to the back of his neck. And Nico clearly sees _something_ in his expression for what he's remembering, for the way he smiles at him like he's _pleased_ with himself. Which he has every right to be, for making Levi feel like _this_.

"Then, I'd love to."

"Do you want us to grab something to eat on the way?"

Levi kisses him again, slow and steady, leaning on Nico as much as he can. He hopes Nico sees the intent in his eyes as he shakes his head, and smoothes his hands over the front of his scrub top. "How about we… go to yours first, and order in?"

Nico smiles, teasing on his lips and Levi's own _want_ reflected back in his eyes. "Sounds good."

" _Great_."

"So maybe we… should get back to work?" Nico says, but doesn't make to move, only cradles Levi's head to keep him close as he draws him into another kiss.

 _Everybody_ knows. They have to, Levi thinks, for the narrowed eyes and teasing smiles he receives for the rest of the afternoon. How's he supposed to care, though, for how incredible this feels, for how incredible being with Nico is? He catches Nico's smile as he wheels a patient into the elevator, winking in that way he does that feels like a direct tug to Levi's stomach.

Life is _good_ Levi thinks as he watches the elevator doors close. Then tells himself he has to get back to work.


End file.
